


Favourite Entertainer

by eternallyunleashed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (can't think of other tags right now), Bartender Liam, College Student Liam, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Football Player Liam, Harry is another YouTuber who is briefly mentioned, Liam is in a band, Louis is Zayn's friend, M/M, Making Out, Niall is Liam's friend, No Smut, YouTuber Zayn Malik, Zayn does song covers and murder mystery podcasts on YouTube, college student zayn, implied kinks, mentions of Liam/OMC/OFC, mentions of Zayn/OMC, they all hang out at a regular bar called Aces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyunleashed/pseuds/eternallyunleashed
Summary: Zayn is a popular YouTuber well known for uploading song covers and original music on his channel and doing podcasts on murder mysteries. He’s amassed a couple million followers and dedicated fanbase. After endless requests from fans, he introduces them to his boyfriend Liam and does the ‘boyfriend does my makeup challenge.'





	1. Favourite Entertainer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some of you may recognize this because I wrote the first chapter a year ago as a short drabble on Tumblr because the idea of Ziam as a YouTuber couple seemed rather cute :) I wrote part two a month ago and am now getting around to uploading it. The second chapter is more behind the scenes look at how they first started dating, fell in love and some random domestic fluff. This is really random and might not even be good but I had fun writing this light-hearted fluff in comparison to how dark IMMMOM is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

 

“Okay… and we’re live! Hi guys!”

 

Zayn grinned cheekily at the camera and waved as he moved back on the bed a little and adjusted his position. He was sitting cross legged, his sock covered feet tucked under himself.

 

“Ah! 1000 already,” Zayn laughed and clapped his hands as he watched the usernames rapidly pouring across the right side of the screen as people joined the livestream and started leaving him comments. There were butterflies in his stomach from excitement but also a little bit of nervousness that came with every video or livestream he did. Three years of being an ‘official YouTuber’ and he still got that rush of nervousness before every video. That shy awkward kid inside of him still existed despite him having amassed four million subscribers on YouTube and close to three million on Twitter and Instagram.

 

He had been living his life online for three years now and was so used to the good and bad sides of it, being recognized in public constantly and getting over the shock that he could live comfortably on his YouTube money while going through college. No it wasn’t really the idea of being on a livestream today that was making him nervous. It was the subject of today’s livestream.

 

“Okay, so y’all know what we’re doing in today’s video. I tweeted about this yesterday and you all lost your shit to say the least,” Zayn said with a laugh as he wiped his sweaty palm over his Adidas trackies. “I’m pretty sure you all know by now that I may or may not have… a boyfriend,” Zayn said with a nervous smile. “Umm… he’s never officially been on this channel even though we’ve been together for a year now. But I put a picture on my Instagram a few months back for the first time and you all officially saw him or whatever. You were all so sweet and supportive, some of you were too damn excited. But I always respected his privacy since he wasn’t too sure yet if he wanted to be exposed to this life that I live. But he’s grown more comfortable with the idea. And...”

 

Zayn smiled as he saw the comments that were screaming at him in caps lock and with hearts about how much they loved and supported him. “And now we’ve officially moved in together and he casually suggested that we should do a video. So I took a poll and asked what you’d like and weirdly enough there was a tie between ‘boyfriend does my makeup’ and ‘boyfriend and I do a Q&A.’ So long story short, I decided to combine both and we’re gonna go with the livestream format ‘cus its more casual.”

 

Zayn grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. He had woken up a few hours ago and had found himself lounging in bed (or more like a mattress on the floor because they were still not fully moved in) for a few hours because a certain _someone_ was being a little shit and thought that keeping him in bed by blowing him would be a great idea. After a lazy shower together and a breakfast of frozen waffles, he had finally come into his spare room to start his video.

 

“Guys, I don’t know why I feel so nervous,” Zayn said and bit his lip nervously and fiddled with his necklaces. “You guys know Liam. You’ve seen him on my Instagram many times… he has been in the background of my vlogs. But he’s just never officially been introduced to you in a video. I just feel like this is as big of a moment as, you know, bringing my boyfriend home to my parents. You guys are like my family. But knowing how freaking charming that bastard is, I know he’ll charm you guys just like he did with my family.”

 

The views were rocketing to ten thousand and Zayn laughed as he saw people screaming in the comments telling him to stop worrying and that they loved him and to bring Liam on screen already. “Li’s just making both of us some coffee and he’ll be in here soon. You guys know that I don’t wear makeup, maybe some eyeliner sometimes or Halloween makeup but that’s it. So this is a first for me. I mean I did that collab with Harry Styles where he did me up with makeup and you guys loved it but that’s about it. So this might be fun.”

 

Zayn reached down and picked up the bag of makeup he had bought yesterday. He had gone to Sephora with Liam who had been an absolute idiot, messing around with the makeup, trying things on and charming the sales girls into giving them dozens of free samples. Zayn had bought what he had needed and dragged his boyfriend out of there before they got convinced to buy $500 dollar’s worth of products. He put on some music and started laying out his products when the door to the room opened. Zayn looked up and felt his lips stretch into a ridiculous warm smile that always happened when the love of his life walked into a room. Liam was dressed in a comfy hoodie and sweats like Zayn, his brown hair was messy and his jaw was sporting a light scruff which Zayn loved. The brown eyed boy held two steaming mugs in his hands and had a bag of chocolate wafers between his teeth.

 

“Mmph.” Liam tried to say something as he came forward and handed Zayn a mug.

 

“What?” Zayn teased and tugged the biscuits away with a smile.

 

“I was trying to say can you take this cutie pie?” Liam said and kissed his forehead before he set down his own mug on the ground and flopped down beside Zayn. He pulled Zayn into his arms and tried to tug him down but Zayn squealed and pulled away with a light blush.

 

“Baby I’m recording!” Zayn huffed and sat up whilst fixing his hair.

 

“Oh shit really!” Liam sat up quickly and stared towards the laptop in surprise which he hadn’t noticed before. He looked embarrassed and rubbed a hand down his face which made Zayn laugh. He looked towards the screen where the views jumped to twelve thousand and the live comments started pouring in so fast he couldn’t even read them.

 

“So ummm… this is Liam,” Zayn laughed and wrapped his arms around his sheepish looking boyfriend who waved at where the webcam was set up and smiled a tad awkwardly. “But you guys know that already. Ever since I posted that video of Liam doing the ‘In My Feelings’ challenge on my Instagram last week y’all have been harassing me to do a video with him already and he finally agreed. So bubs.. you happy to be here?” Zayn asked Liam with a bright grin. Liam looked down at him and his face softened into a fond smile and his eyes sparkled like they always did when he looked at Zayn. Ever since the day they met. And fucking hell did it make everything inside Zayn become _soft._

“I mean… we’ve been together for a year and we thought we could hide it well but your FBI like viewers found us out within a month of us dating and tracked my social media down. The fact that we stayed firm on not doing a video for this long is noteworthy,” Liam smiled and squeezed Zayn’s waist.

 

“Very,” Zayn agreed and looked towards the laptop screen. “Ellie99 says we’re cute,” Zayn said with a small grin after reading the comment.

 

“Well I don’t disagree. And it’s 99% this guy,” Liam said and pressed a light kiss to Zayn’s temple. “Have you ever seen a cuter face?”

 

Zayn laughed and felt his cheeks redden. He pressed a kiss to Liam’s scruffy jaw and bent to pick up his coffee as his eyes trailed the comments which were pretty much all caps lock of people freaking out over the kiss Liam had given him. He used to make fun of those YouTube couples who had every touch or glance of theirs dissected or obsessed over by fans and sometimes Zayn honestly thought the YouTubers would play it up for views, but now it seemed to hit him that people ate up any small touch. This would be his life now. And the truth was that he didn’t even care. He and Liam were madly in love, they were living together now and he didn’t want to hide his relationship at all. Their friends told them they were too cheesy and clingy but they didn’t care. These light touches and kisses were of second nature.

 

“Baby,” Liam said with a light laugh and tugged Zayn back a little to whisper in his ear. “Your love bite on your neck is visible and there’s a few comments about it.”

 

“Can’t hide nothing from them,” Zayn said with a grin and picked up his makeup bag and deposited it in Liam’s lap. “Ready?”

 

“I mean… no,” Liam said and they both stared at each other and then started laughing helplessly. Liam sifted through the makeup uneasily and pulled out items gingerly like he would break them if he held them too hard.

 

“If it helps I don’t really know what do with most of it either. I know basics of makeup thanks to Mr. Styles but not too much. So you could fuck up and I won’t know,” Zayn smiled.

 

“Thanks Zee. Love the moral support,” Liam joked and flicked his head lightly.

 

“Okay guys. So the live comments are going bananas and I can’t read any questions from there so please start sending in your questions through Twitter with the hashtag ‘Ask Zayn’ and I will search through them for interesting questions for us while Li attempts my makeup.”

 

“You mean while I botch this,” Liam corrected with a grin towards the camera.

 

“Have faith sweetheart,” Zayn said and patted Liam’s knee before pulling open his phone to the Twitter app. “Ya Allah… look at all those questions pouring in.”

 

“I’m gonna start, so don’t be alarmed,” Liam said as he gently lifted Zayn’s face with a finger under his chin. Zayn felt a smile cover his own face as he took in Liam’s focused and worried expression as he examined Zayn’s face. When Liam made eye contact he smiled as well and leaned forward to kiss Zayn.

 

“Love you,” Liam murmured and picked up the bottle of foundation and a pink sponge looking item which the girl at Sephora had convinced them to buy to blend in the foundation.

 

“Love you too,” Zayn replied and looked towards the screen where he saw a comment saying ’10:19 screenshot the kiss!’ It was kind of strange that people were this weirdly obsessed with actions or words that him or Liam didn’t even realize they were doing. It was sweet but also a little surprising for him.

 

“Okay. First question. How did we meet?” Zayn said and looked at Liam with a wide grin and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Okay wait! I’ll tell this story because you always mess it up!” Liam insisted and paused his experiment with squirting foundation on the sponge.

 

“Blah blah blah!” Zayn said loudly and rolled his eyes. “Guys, I was super hammered the first night we supposedly met so I pretend it never happened and that we met at a different time which according to Liam was our second meeting but at least I remember that one!”

 

“Oh shut up Zee. Listen,” Liam began and Zayn smacked him lightly. “Baby! I almost spilled the concealer! It was 60 bucks!” Liam chided.

 

“Chill babe. Nothing spilled and that’s foundation,” Zayn corrected.

 

“I knew that,” Liam said and smiled before he beckoned Zayn forward. “Close your eyes cutie.”

 

Zayn closed his eyes and felt one of Liam’s warm palms hold his jaw as a cool liquid touched the other side of his face. It felt kind of soothing. “Tell your story Li,” Zayn reminded.

 

“Right. Well you guys know that me and Zayn both go to UCLA right? Your viewers know that right?” Liam asked in a whisper.

 

“Yes you dummy!” Zayn laughed fondly and smacked a kiss on Liam’s hand which was near his lips.

 

“ ‘Kay. Well we’re in our senior year now but last year I was working at this bar close to campus where a lot of the Arts students hang out. And well I’m in Chemical Engineering but I got a job at that bar so I was always there,” Liam said.

 

“Guys my baby is a smart cookie,” Zayn said and smiled proudly at the webcam. Liam flushed a little but he pinched Zayn’s chin lightly.

 

“Anyways, Zayn and his friend Louis and their group of friends came there every Friday night and hung out at the same booth every night –”

 

“And you made that How I Met Your Mother reference about our booth and I kinda fell in love ‘cus we both love the show!” Zayn gasped and smiled at Liam as warmth filled his stomach from the memories. Liam smiled at him and paused his foundation application.

 

“I’m not there yet babe,” Liam said and bopped his nose. “But anyways I had been noticing Zayn for weeks and was super attracted to him ‘cus like… how couldn’t you be? This is art,” Liam said and held Zayn’s face gently in his palms with a wide grin.

 

“Stop it,” Zayn said with a light laugh.

 

“So I was super into him but thought that he didn’t even know that I existed. That I was just the bartender who he smiled at politely and accepted drinks from while I watched other boys and girls flirt with him,” Liam said.

 

“While I was actually crushing _massively_ on the extremely sexy bartender with the muscles and tattoos but a smile like a puppy. Guys you already know but Liam plays for the UCLA Bruins, that’s our football team and his name is known around campus but I didn’t give a fuck about football so I didn’t know who he was. One of my friends said once ‘I think Liam Payne is checking you out’ and I legit said ‘fuck Liam Payne, when will the hot bartender check me out.’” Zayn laughed at the memory and Liam shook his head with a fond smile.

 

“So despite being in the same bar for months we never interacted. Then one night my frat had a party and Zayn and a couple of his friends were there. I was sort of kind of casually seeing someone,” Liam said with a sheepish look.

 

“Guys,” Zayn began with a pointed look at the webcam. “Liam was in a no strings attached relationship at the time while crushing on me.”

 

“Babe, you were also casually seeing someone while crushing on me,” Liam said with a grin.

 

“I mean yeah. But he was an ass,” Zayn said with a short laugh. He didn’t like talking about his past failed flings and he knew they rubbed a bad spot in Liam too because it angered him that someone had treated Zayn badly.

 

“Yeah fuck him. But anyways, we were both not 100% single while crushing on each other and then that night Zayn came over and he was completely drunk. I didn’t realize and asked him to dance. He said yes and we were like really, _really_ getting down and dirty and grinding and then-

”

Zayn screeched and smacked a hand over Liam’s mouth. “Jaan! Don’t ruin my image in my viewers eyes!” Zayn yelled.

 

“Then he vomited on me,” Liam snickered and Zayn groaned and thumped him on the chest and pouted.

 

“It was fucking nasty and his friends apologized for him and took him home. They looked mortified,” Liam laughed. “Wait is this next?” Liam asked and picked up a compact that said ‘translucent powder.’

 

“Yeah,” Zayn said and looked to the screen where some people were melting over him saying ‘jaan’ and others asking what it meant. “Jaan means life guys. Like Liam is my life.”

 

Liam’s face stretched into a bright grin and Zayn was reminded of the first time he had told Liam what the word meant and the other boy had been speechless. “You got an eyelash,” Liam murmured and gently picked it off Zayn’s cheekbone. “Prettiest eyelashes in the world people. These are what got me.”

 

“Babe don’t gas me up,” Zayn flushed and Liam kissed him again with a smile and moved back with the powder in hand. “Use the brush Li.”

 

Liam grabbed a fluffy brush and frowned at it before tapping it in the powder and then sweeping it over Zayn’s face. “Yeah and then we met again properly a few nights later at the bar where Zayn showed up with his casual boyfriend and they were sort of on a date in front of me at the bar and it made me very, very sad. But then I noticed that Zayn was visibly not too happy looking so after some words the dude left and we were left alone, together, for the first time ever,” Liam explained.

 

“We talked all night. Liam served drinks but I sat right there and we talked and talked. I stayed with him as he closed. And after…” Zayn trailed off and smiled at Liam as the other boy’s eyes sparkled at the memories and Zayn felt his stomach heat up.

 

“And afterwards we went to my car- ”

 

“Li!” Zayn yelled. “My viewers are innocent babies you can’t tell them that story!”

 

“Innocent babies? That one comment right there from ‘Poppybellas’ says ‘Liam is Daddy AF, I want to ride his face.’ That is supposed to be innocent?” Liam asked, looking a little surprised.

 

“Poppy. Honey,” Zayn began with a shake of his head and made a tutting sound. He moved into Liam’s lap and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “You gotta find another Daddy. This face is mine and mine only.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam laughed and his cheeks were a little flushed. He kissed Zayn’s head which made the latter grin and he moved back.

 

“Sorry. I’m a little territorial,” Zayn said and shrugged his shoulders unapologetically.

 

“But yes that was our second meeting and according to Zayn our first,” Liam grinned.

 

“This person wants to know of our first kiss,” Zayn said with a giggle as Liam carefully dusted his face with powder.

 

“Like I said. That same night. Zayn stayed after closing and we kissed and then we went out back to my car and had more firsts,” Liam said with a wink at the camera.

 

“Jaan. PG. My Mom could be watching,” Zayn chastised.

 

“And she wasn’t watching two seconds ago when you basically called me Daddy?” Liam asked and tugged on Zayn’s hoodie string.

 

“Ooops. Sorry Mom. Sorry Baba,” Zayn said with a sweet smile to the camera. The comments filling the screen now were… obscene. Commentary on his use of the word Daddy and why he had said it and people wondering when else he said it. That would remain a secret. Liam gave him a knowing smirk and Zayn flushed darkly and pinched Liam’s thigh.

 

“Ow. Retract the claws baby,” Liam said and inspected some mascara. “Do you even need this? Your lashes are ridiculous.”

 

“Nah. Just dot the cheek stuff,” Zayn said and pointed at blush.

 

“Hey… zquad… tell me how I’m doing,” Liam said. “It’s zquad right?”

 

“Babe I would have dumped you right here right now if you didn’t know what my fanbase was called,” Zayn said and picked up a cookie to nibble on it.

 

“I know it’s zquad but you said something new had come along and now it was up in the air,” Liam said and started lightly applying some pink blush.

 

“No I was telling you that people created a ship name for you and me together. It’s Ziam,” Zayn laughed and Liam snorted.

 

“Interesting,” Liam commented.

 

“This question is asking me what we’re both studying in UCLA and they must be trolling because I talk about my program all the time on my channel and we literally just mentioned yours,” Zayn said with a shake of his head.

 

“Don’t be rude. They could be new fans. I’m in my final year of Chemical Engineering and Zaynie is studying Digital Arts, also in his final year,” Liam replied and rubbed the corner of Zayn’s eye to take away some fluff.

 

“Guys Liam is freaking brilliant. He juggled his insanely competitive Engineering program, his football, his bar job, stayed president of his frat, had internships and multiple clubs, _and_ was in a band with his friend Niall and Josh these past four years and I’ve been in awe. I mean… my main motivation to achieve in life is right in front of you guys,” Zayn said and kissed Liam.

 

“Thanks baby. I came from a family and home where we sometimes didn’t have enough money to buy new shoes for school and I’ve always wanted to just do well in school and make a career and support my family,” Liam shrugged.

 

“I love you,” Zayn smiled and pecked Liam again who grinned.

 

“Zayn is a freaking superhero too people. He’s been running this channel for years without breaking his updating schedule even if he was passing out from illness, one example being when he had pneumonia a few months ago and like a stubborn shit still recorded and uploaded a video. All the songs he covers and uploads, he writes them and records them himself in his studio. He films his own videos and edits them. He regularly updates his blog and takes lookbook pictures. His program is so demanding and yet his projects are outstanding and he’s one of the top in his class. He also did multiple internships. We’re graduating in a few months and he has so many job offers,” Liam said proudly and Zayn blushed deeply.

 

“Liam does too! We can’t name the companies for obvious reasons but he has 3 job offers after he graduates,” Zayn said and Liam pushed his hair back with a smile before picking up eyeshadow.

 

“Liam what was the first video you watched of Zayn’s?” Zayn read out the question and grinned.

 

“Guys don’t judge me but I never watched a video of Zayn’s until we were like a few weeks into dating. It was a song cover. When I used to crush on him from afar I didn’t even know he was a YouTuber. Like people used to say there was a pretty popular YouTuber at our college but I didn’t know it was Zee,” Liam said apologetically.

 

“Well to be fair, there’s at least 5-6 popular YouTubers who have been to UCLA. Two currently here. So how would you know? I didn’t know you were on our school’s football team despite me having come to like 2 games with friends,” Zayn said.

 

“Life is funny man. We can walk by the person we’re going to date or marry one day like multiple times and not even know until it’s our destined time to meet,” Liam said and tapped eyeshadow on Zayn’s eyelid. “By the way I hope I’m doing this right.”

 

“You’re good bubs. That’s eyeshadow and it definitely goes on my lid,” Zayn replied.

 

“Thanks cutie pie,” Liam hummed and kissed his forehead.

 

“Welcome sweetie pie,” Zayn murmured back and Liam laughed lightly and kissed his nose.

 

“Who said the three special words first?” Zayn read off his phone with one eye open.

 

“You tell that story,” Liam laughed and tapped in a gold colour before carefully sweeping it over Zayn’s eye.

 

“It’s not such a fancy story. I know you guys sometimes expect YouTubers to have fairy-tale romances but we’re very boring. Umm we said those three words so fucking quick. Like one week in we were like we’re gonna be exclusive. Two weeks later we were lying on Liam’s frat house sofa just cuddling and I asked him to make me hot chocolate ‘cus it was cold and he kissed my nose like a cutie and went to go make it and I just very casually said ‘I love you’ without even realizing. Liam paused, turned around, smiled and said ‘I love you too’ and went off to the kitchen,” Zayn shrugged with a smile and Liam grinned at him before picking up a palette.

 

“Isn’t this that blinding highlighter shit?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah put that on me!” Zayn said excitedly. One thing that excited him about makeup was highlighter. Liam dabbled his brush in it and started tapping it on Zayn’s forehead. “My cheekbones jaan,” Zayn said with a laugh.

 

“Right!” Liam said and brushed it over Zayn’s cheekbones with an awed smile. “Damn!”

 

“I know right?” Zayn asked. “It’s mind-blowing.”

 

“Holy shit that’s sparkly,” Liam said and tapped the brush on his own cheek with a grin.

 

“Next question is asking why and when we decided to move in together,” Zayn read out.

 

“Well it wasn’t a hard decision to make. Ever since we started dating we’ve instantly clicked. We love being together, we love each other, our future goals are the same, our timelines match up and in a few months I will be starting a job with this company downtown and Zayn rented out studio and office space downtown for his YouTube stuff and for some other exciting projects he’s starting and it was like everything was coming into place so easily for us. And knock on wood we’re seeing some of our friends in relationships go through tough times right now as graduation is approaching and most of them got jobs far away from their partners and they have to do long distance or break up. Zayn and I have been lucky that everything worked out perfectly for us and so we knew that our future is together, we’ve talked about it and the next obvious step was getting our own place downtown.” Liam finished and smiled at the webcam and then Zayn. Zayn looked to the screen where people were congratulating Liam on his job and asking about Zayn’s projects and he smiled feeling happiness seep through him.

 

“Guys, Liam was worried all morning that he would be awkward or would botch this livestream but look at him answering all these questions like a pro,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“Don’t jinx it baby. I could mess up the makeup and it looks decent right now,” Liam warned and gently turned Zayn’s face to inspect it.

 

“I’m egg-cited,” Zayn said with a cheeky grin.

 

“No,” Liam gave him a blank look at his bad joke and poked his forehead with the end of a lipstick. “We don’t do bad puns in this house.”

 

“You make weird Harry Potter puns all the time,” Zayn pointed out.

 

“Yeah but we both love Harry Potter,” Liam said with a smile.

 

“I’m Ravenclaw and Liam is Gryffindor which is a weird pairing but it works for us,” Zayn told the camera with a grin and he saw comments chime in about how Liam was perfect for Gryffindor.

 

“This one good?” Liam asked and waved a pink lipstick around.

 

“It’s all you babe. Go for it,” Zayn said.

 

“You look hot,” Liam said with a small smirk and uncapped the lipstick to apply it to Zayn’s lips.

 

“Guys comment below or send me a message if my next video should be me doing Liam’s makeup,” Zayn said and read through the other messages he had waiting. “Why are more than half of these asking who tops and who bottoms?”

 

“Oh come on people,” Liam said and shook his head as he tried to apply Zayn’s lipstick as carefully as possible. “That’s so freaking boring. You should take this opportunity to ask something more risqué. Like what are Zayn’s secret kinks.”  
  
“Shut up!” Zayn laughed and shoved Liam so hard he fell off the bed. “Ass,” Zayn grinned and helped Liam back up as the brown haired boy stared at him in open mouthed shock.

 

“Now you have lipstick all over this new white bedsheet and I’m not washing it,” Liam said and put the lipstick away.

 

“Now look at what you did. Every comment is demanding for you to expose,” Zayn said and gave Liam an exasperated look.

 

“Want a hint guys? He exposed one earlier,” Liam said with a snicker.

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouted and shoved him off the bed again. “You’re not coming back on my channel!”

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Liam laughed and climbed back on the bed to pull Zayn into a hug and he pressed kisses all over his head. Zayn gave him a weak glare but melted into the hug and let Liam rock him side to side and cover him in kisses as Zayn continued to scroll through his mentions.

 

“Oh this is a good one! People wanna know when we’re getting a dog,” Zayn said excitedly and sat up. “So I mentioned weeks ago that when I move into the new place, at that time I didn’t tell you it was with Liam, that I was gonna get a dog. And we’re going to the dog shelter tomorrow! I’m so fucking excited!”

 

“This time tomorrow we could be dog owners,” Liam said as he picked up a bottle and examined it. “I think this makes your makeup stay in place.”

 

“Yeah just spray me all over,” Zayn said and closed his eyes. There was no movement for a second and then Zayn felt palms hold his face and a tender kiss get pressed to his lips which made him smile and then cool mist got spritzed on his face. “That’s so refreshing.”

 

“So nice,” Liam agreed as he sprayed his own face.

 

Zayn laughed as he read another tweet that he’d been mentioned in. “Remember when Zayn first started dating Liam and it was all secretive and the whole fandom thought Liam was a gold digger or fame whore?”

 

“What?” Liam asked incredulously and peeked over Zayn’s shoulder at the tweet.

 

“Babe. Remember we talked about this? Back when we first started dating and someone had snuck photos of us at that Beyoncé concert and people started finding you online and they concluded that you must only be with me for my money or YouTube fame,” Zayn snorted with laughter.

 

“Oh yeah,” Liam said and started laughing. “Good times. ”

 

“Guys Liam is gonna be an Engineer in a few months and will be earning more money than me when he starts his new job. I should be the one trying to date him for money,” Zayn said with an exaggerated wink at the camera.

 

“I can be your sugar daddy baby,” Liam murmured teasingly and tugged him back to kiss his cheek.

 

“This is a family friendly channel, Li,” Zayn chastised and pulled away. “Okay. Can I see my final look now?”

 

“Yeah and to be fair, I know jack shit about makeup yet I think I did an excellent job. I looked up some techniques over breakfast this morning and I think I did pretty good,” Liam said as he went to the side of the room to grab a mirror.

 

“I’ll be the judge,” Zayn said and smiled at the webcam before taking the mirror. He lifted the mirror and his mouth fell open in surprise. He looked… really good. There was a light golden shadow on his eyes which made them pop. Some pale pink blush on his cheeks and then the highlighter which really made his cheekbones look sharp. They had skipped mascara because his lashes were thick already and then there was the lipstick which was subtle but looked good.

 

“Babe! This is good! Like not makeup guru level but a solid 9/10 for amateur status,” Zayn said.

 

“Thanks baby,” Liam replied with a grin and tugged Zayn close to kiss his cheek. “You’re fucking beautiful all the time but you look really good with my finished product.”

 

“Nice work bubs,” Zayn said and held his hand up for a high five which Liam gave him and then he cupped the back of Zayn’s neck and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

 

“Tell us how you think Liam did,” Zayn said to the camera and he read the some of the comments praising Liam’s skills.

 

“James Charles cancelled,” Liam read one comment and then he snorted loudly and covered his mouth and Zayn started laughing as well and fell onto Liam.

 

“Anyways,” Zayn said and wiped away a tear that fell. “Sorry we didn’t answer that many questions. We ramble way too much sometimes. Our friends can’t stand us for the same reasons. But we’ll try to do a few quick ones and then we both gotta go do some work for school,” Zayn said and pouted apologetically.

 

“Liam what is your favourite original song that Zayn has ever written?” Liam read off of Zayn’s phone. “I love every song Zayn writes and sings because they’re all so incredible. From the recent stuff, I love Entertainer. Zee fucking killed it.”

 

“The inspiration behind that is this guy right here. He’s my favourite entertainer,” Zayn said and pointed at Liam with a grin. Liam smirked and flicked his tongue suggestively which made Zayn smack his chest again. At this point his viewers minds were probably corrupted enough. It might not have been the best decision to bring Liam on.

 

“And many of you probably don’t know this since I’ve only mentioned it briefly in another video but Liam also writes and sings songs and we’ve actually written and recorded some covers and original songs together which I think I might upload. Let me know if you want to hear them,” Zayn said and ran his hands through Liam’s hair, playing with it and enjoying the soft texture. Liam hummed in appreciation and dropped his head onto Zayn’s lap.

 

“Have your families met each other?” Liam read off the phone and Zayn nodded at the camera as he started humming.

 

“My parents instantly loved Liam and were just impressed that I was dating an Engineering student, you know how desi parents are,” Zayn chuckled.

 

“And this little cutie made my parents fall in love with him too. My whole family,” Liam said with a yawn and reached up to pinch Zayn’s nose.

 

“Last question since Liam seems to be getting sleepy although this makeup look was so simple I don’t know why you’re acting so exhausted,” Zayn said and rubbed Liam’s chest.

 

“Excuse me? Simple?” Liam exclaimed and stared up at him. “I’m very offended.”

 

“I love you,” Zayn said and bent to kiss him.

 

“I love you too but don’t try and fool me,” Liam said and bit Zayn’s thigh gently.

 

“Okay last questions for real guys,” Zayn said and picked up Liam’s hand to kiss it. “Do you guys have any tattoos dedicated to each other or matching ones?”

 

Liam grinned up at him and Zayn smiled back. “Yes but some are pretty private,” Liam explained. “But some like these roses are dedicated to Zayn, the four on my hand is too.”

 

“I have Liam spelled in scattered letters on my arm. I have the wolf ‘cus his nickname was Wolfie and a few more. In time we’ll tell,” Zayn explained as Liam sat up and pulled Zayn close to cuddle him into his chest. “Kay well Liam is getting super clingy which means he wants to nap so we gotta go. Thanks for tuning in and let me know if you want more videos with Liam and if you want me to attempt his makeup or for us to put up a song up or maybe I’ll ask him to join me in one of my conspiracy theory or murder mystery podcasts ‘cus he’s a slut for the dark stuff like me.”

 

“Thas right baby,” Liam hummed from where his face was buried in Zayn’s hair.

 

“All the comments are begging us not to leave yet,” Zayn said as he read the live comments.

 

“We’ll do another Q&A and livestream next weekend,” Liam offered. “And I’ll reveal all of Zayn’s secrets. Like his hidden tattoos.”

 

“Shut up babe,” Zayn said in a light tone and flicked Liam’s head. “Alright guys, thanks for tuning in this was nuts. We’re at twenty thousand viewers right now and that’s the most I’ve ever gotten for a livestream. Love you loads and don’t forget to subscribe to my channel down below if you haven’t already.”

 

“Also head over to his Instagram and Twitter its @ZaynMalik and I promise you, you won’t be disappointed. This angelic face is one you want on your feed,” Liam said with a teasing grin and kissed Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Shameless plugs. Thanks babe,” Zayn laughed. “And follow Liam on Instagram and Twitter, he’s just @LiamPayne and you can bless your eyes with his shirtless pictures. Just don’t call him Daddy in the comments because I will come for you,” Zayn finished off with a smile and wink.

 

“And he’s not kidding,” Liam grinned and got up from the bed to stretch. His hoodie rode up and exposed his abs and Zayn licked his lips a little before he remembered he had to end his live stream.

 

“Thanks for being here jaan. My viewers loved you and I love you and this was awesome. I’ll see you guys next time. Bye!” Zayn waved at the camera and moved forward to switch it off. As soon as he stood up he was grabbed around the waist and pulled onto the bed.

 

“Jaan!” Zayn gasped and let out laugh as Liam pinned him on the bed and started kissing him intensely, his tongue pushing into Zayn’s mouth.

 

“What? It was so hard to keep my hands off you for the past hour,” Liam hummed and ran his hands under Zayn’s hoodie and kissed his neck.

 

“You call that keeping your hands off?” Zayn teased.

 

“You should be glad I didn’t expose more of your kinky side,” Liam smirked and kissed him again. “Ya little freak.”

 

“Fuck off,” Zayn snorted and grabbed fistfuls of Liam’s hair to tug him down into a kiss again and their tongues tangled together in ecstasy, both of them tasting of the coffee they had been drinking. Zayn’s legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist and they were grinding against each other when Liam suddenly paused.

 

“You did switch off the livestream right?” Liam asked slowly. They both paused and their heads snapped towards the camera at the same time.

 

“Shit.”

 

 

**


	2. Beautiful Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two to the YouTuber AU that I wrote a month ago around Valentine's Day but never had time to upload! A behind the scenes look at how zayn and liam first got together, fell in love, random domestic fluff, and a direct follow up to them accidentally livestreaming them making out lol. 
> 
> Once again this is a really random AU but I liked writing it because it was a nice break from IMMMOM (which I'm working on dont worry :) ). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

“Hi guys! Haapppyyy Valentine’s Day!”  


Zayn spun around in a circle with his arm outstretched, hand holding his camera. He only stopped when he started to get dizzy and fell back on his messy bed with a grin. He had just woken up a half hour ago and decided to grab his vlog camera since it was a special occasion. Zayn’s New Year’s resolution had been to do a vlog once a week since his followers had really been enjoying them.

 

In the past he’d had anxiety associated with vlogs because they were more natural and he’d felt that he wouldn’t know how to behave in them. Uploading song covers, doing sit down videos, and his murder-mystery podcasts were easier because they were scripted and prepared in advance. But in the past few months he’d realized that vlogs were enjoyable for the laidback style they had, and he had no pressure to perform a certain way. The audience enjoyed them no matter what.

 

Zayn smiled at the camera and ran a hand through his bed hair. “Hope you’re all having an amazing day, even though when I upload this it’ll be past Valentine’s. But regardless… I hope you had fun? I personally believe Valentine’s Day shouldn’t just be associated with only romantic relationships. My Baba would buy our entire family chocolates and flowers, not just my mom. I’ve always loved giving my best friends gifts on this day. I kinda, secretly, lowkey love this day.”

 

It was true that all his life he’d had a secret love for Valentine’s Day, not really caring to associate it with romantic partners. Yesterday he’d received a box of chocolates in the mail from his Baba, as per tradition, and it made him smile and then cry from homesickness. But today would be a fun day, not just because he had lunch planned with Louis where they’d exchange their gifts, but he’d get to see Liam. God. That name made his skin crimson and his stomach pool with heat. It had been a little over a week since they’d kissed and gotten off in the back of Liam’s car at the bar, and two days since they’d had a conversation and decided they wanted to be exclusive since they were both head over heels after all.

 

It had been a whirlwind of a week but he had never been this happy in his life before. But he couldn’t tell his viewers that. This relationship was so new and delicate that he didn’t want to risk putting the evil eye on it. Liam hadn’t even known he was a YouTuber until a few days ago. And considering how rough his last sort-of relationship had been, which his viewers had found out about due to their FBI-like skills, he’d keep this under wraps for a while.

 

“Anyways, that’s just me being sappy. But I decided to vlog today because the weather outside is beautiful, I’ll be going into the studio to record a new song and I’m having lunch with Lou so it should be a fun day,” Zayn said as he got up and walked out of his bedroom to his kitchen. He set the camera down on his usual makeshift tripod- his toaster oven- and then walked over to the Keurig to turn it on. “Also I was reading the comments under the last podcast video about the Maura Murray disappearance and thank you to the person who pointed out to me that the phone call she had gotten had been her sister. That was my error where I said no one figured it out –”

 

Zayn paused his rambling as his phone pinged and he picked it up. The name over the notification made his heart skip a beat. ‘Liam’ accompanied with a heart and eggplant emoji. The other boy had given Zayn grief about the eggplant emoji but then as revenge put the peach emoji in his phone beside Zayn’s name. He had smirked and said it was only fair. Zayn quickly unlocked his phone and read the message.

 

**From Liam: Happy Valentine’s Day you angel faced cutie. Can’t stop thinking about last night. I swear you’re part demon. Can we meet today?**

 

Zayn bit his lip on a bright grin and felt his face heat up. He looked towards his camera and knew he’d have to edit this part out. He wouldn’t be able to explain why he was grinning like a goof at his phone. Last night he’d gone to Liam’s frat house to ‘study’ but ten minutes in and they couldn’t stop finding excuses to touch each other as they sat side by side on his bed. Everything was abandoned when Liam had stretched and his shirt had ridden up to expose his abs. The bastard had probably done it on purpose. Next thing Zayn knew he was straddling the other boy and their mouths were attached and shirts were being ripped off. Zayn shook his head to focus and typed a quick response to Liam.

 

**To Liam: Says the dude who teased me for what- 30 minutes last night? Kinda hate you. And yessssss. Got no classes today but have to be in the studio for a bit, then lunch with Lou then I’m all yours. Where can I meet you? P.S. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too lover boy.**

 

Zayn put his phone down and grabbed his camera to smile at it. “Sorry guys, battery died in the middle and I had to replace it. Anyways, I’m gonna eat breakfast and shower and the next time you see me I’ll be in the studio recording a song that I’m so, so, so excited about,” Zayn said excitedly and did a happy dance for the camera. “Alright, gotta get ready. See ya!”

 

He shut off his camera quickly and noticed that Liam hadn’t replied back yet so he took the time to take a few sips of his coffee and eat a quick croissant. Then he hopped in the shower to get ready for his day. The only thing he could think about was Liam. Liam and his smile, his laugh, his soft lips, his warm embrace, his strong arms, his deep voice, his brown eyes. God. Zayn was beyond infatuated. Sometimes it felt like a dream. He’d crushed on Liam from afar for so long that now that they were an actual thing, he couldn’t believe it and had to regularly pinch himself. If only the day could fast forward to him in Liam’s arms and getting to kiss him again.

 

 

**

 

“As I lay here in your bed, I need you on my chest, to warm me all the time, to tickle with your breath, sweetin on your lips. There ain’t nothin’ common ‘bout us.”

 

Zayn refrained from laughing out loud as he sang in the studio, as his deranged best friend danced on the other side of the glass. Louis was dancing to the song Zayn was recording as if it was some upbeat song. Currently he was twerking on the couch. “Lou!” Zayn yelled with laughter and pulled his headphones off. “Stop!”

 

Louis shrugged and then pushed the talk back button. “Well babe you only record sappy ballads and never songs I can dance to properly. I gotta make do.”

 

“Fuck off asshole,” Zayn retorted without any malice. He knew Louis didn’t mean it venomously because he was always the first to hear Zayn’s songs and complimented him like crazy. Even shed tears at most songs. But Louis was a creature of nature and always needed to be moving and dancing. No wonder his music library was mostly filled with dance or pop numbers.

 

“Okay. That’s enough for today. I need to go see Liam and I can finish recording this tomorrow. I already booked the studio for two hours tomorrow,” Zayn said and put his headphones down.

 

“Oohhh. Liam,” Louis teased and waggled his eyebrows right as Zayn was about to turn his vlog camera on.

 

“Lou! Stop. I’m not gonna tell my viewers about Liam yet. So when I turn on the camera, none of that. Okay?” Zayn said sternly and Louis grinned and pretended to zip his lips shut.

 

“Guess who finished recording 80% of his new song?” Zayn said happily into his camera as it turned on.

 

“This sexy bastard!” Louis shouted and hugged Zayn from behind and grinned into the camera. “By sexy bastard I mean me.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and shoved Louis away playfully. Zayn started talking about the song without exposing too much about it. He’d upload it to YouTube when he was done. But the inspiration for the song, who he was going to meet right now, would never be revealed.

 

 

**

 

Zayn’s hands twitched nervously as he walked down the gleaming hallway of the UCLA Engineering building. He’d never been here before. Digital Arts had nothing to do with these buildings and his classes happened far from here. But a certain boy who regularly walked these hallways and sat in the lecture halls was the reason Zayn was here. He passed by a lab where the upper-year Engineering students looked hard at work. Liam had mentioned he had his Quantum Mechanics lecture here in the lecture hall on the first floor. What Liam didn’t know was that Zayn had popped up here to surprise him. They’d agreed to meet at the bar when Liam’s lecture was over. But he couldn’t contain himself. He just needed to see Liam.

 

Zayn reached the double doors of the classroom and took a quick peek inside. The room was surprisingly small but it was probably because Liam was in junior year now and the class sizes had condensed. This would make his plan more awkward. But then Zayn spotted a head of thick brown hair in the fourth row. Arms stretched behind his head with tattoos on full display under the white t-shirt. Zayn grinned, his heart beating rapidly. This was a dumb idea. But he didn’t care. Zayn quietly opened the door and stepped in. There was no professor here, even the class was just half full, so it was obvious the lecture hadn’t started. Zayn ignored the glances the other students gave and crept up to Liam’s row. The other boy was occupied, his headphones on, a blur of notes covering his open laptop screen, and a notebook beside it.

 

Quickly slipping into the seat beside Liam, Zayn pulled one of his headphones out. Liam turned to him in confusion, obviously not expecting Zayn. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Zayn whispered with a smile on his face.

 

“What the fuck?” Liam said as his eyes lit up and his lips turned up into a bright grin. “Zayn, what are you doing here?” Zayn couldn’t even answer because the other boy cupped his face and leaned close to press a kiss to his lips. Zayn sighed as the warmth of Liam’s lips and the comforting scent of his cologne made everything in Zayn’s body settle into a calm.

 

“Surprise?” Zayn croaked as he moved back, his hands shaking a little, his cheeks red.

 

“The best motherfucking surprise,” Liam murmured, his eyes soft, as he took Zayn’s hand and kissed it. “But this lecture is two hours and I kind of need to stay,” his tone was apologetic and Zayn quickly squeezed his hand.

 

“I know. I just thought that today could be the day I could expand my Quantum Mechanics knowledge. Maybe edge you and your 4.0 GPA out a little,” Zayn grinned.

 

“Oh really. Is that it?” Liam asked with a wide grin. He squeezed Zayn’s face fondly and leaned close to kiss his cheek. “Tell me what you think one hour in.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine babe,” Zayn laughed and grabbed Liam’ notebook to flip through it. He scrunched his nose as he stared at the complete gibberish of equations and symbols that made no sense to him. “This looks… fun.”

 

Liam laughed softly and nodded. He grabbed the edge of Zayn’s chair and dragged it closer to himself and then draped his arm over the back of the chair. “Just wait till Professor Newman gets in. You’ll wish you were in your grave.”

 

Zayn looked over at Liam who nodded to affirm his comment and pointed two fingers at his own head like a gun. Zayn giggled and shuffled closer to Liam. “Well at least I’ll have you,” Zayn murmured and ran his finger over the fading hickey on Liam’s neck. The other boy’s eyes darkened and he ran his thumb over Zayn’s lip.

 

“Two God-damn hours,” Liam groaned and Zayn couldn’t help laugh again, only to be cut off when the door opened and a stream of people entered.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Who was your first kiss?”  


 

“Umm, Jennifer Tilman. Fifth grade. My friend proceeded to tell me girls had cooties and she had given them to me and I cried for days thinking I was going to die.”

 

Zayn shook with laughter at Liam’s story. It was so adorable and silly, but his stomach was warming just by the mere fact that Liam was speaking. He was obsessed with the deep thrum of the boy’s voice and how it vibrated through Zayn’s body. Liam was holding Zayn close to his chest as they lay in his bed, post-coital bliss running through them. Zayn felt like he could be lulled to sleep by Liam’s calming voice right now.

 

“What about you?” Liam asked and rubbed a thumb over Zayn’s chin.

 

“First kiss was a girl named Mia in seventh grade. Didn’t like it and kissed my friend Eric the same day. Liked _that_ and realized it was boys I was into,” Zayn murmured and tickled his fingers through the soft chest hairs on Liam’s chest.

 

“At least you were proactive about it. I started to realize I was into boys in high school but was too afraid to do anything since I was on the football team and didn’t know what their reactions would be. I was expecting the worst. But then in senior year one of my team mates made a move on me at a party and then… well we were an item for a bit and the team didn’t care. It was confusing for a bit because I was still attracted to girls as well. And dating in freshman year of college wasn’t the best because… well, guys thought I was just using them as an experiment and girls thought I was hiding my sexuality by using them as a front or something. A lot of bullshit. But things got better. I’d say junior year is better than ever thanks to a certain someone,” Liam said and pressed tender kisses to Zayn’s face which made his body heat up.

 

“Such a flirt,” Zayn mumbled although his face was exploding with a blush.

 

“Okay. Next question. First celeb crush?” Liam asked and carded fingers through Zayn’s messy hair.

 

“At the age of six I wanted to marry this Bollywood actress named Aishwariya Rai just because I liked the way she danced. I was such a cliché. But as I became aware of my sexuality, I realized that I had a massive crush on Jesse McCartney,” Zayn confessed.

 

“Really?” Liam asked with a laugh.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Zayn whined and flicked Liam’s nose. He looked up at the boy but saw that Liam’s eyes were filled with fond and a soft smile covered his face.

 

“You’re so cute,” Liam laughed and pulled him close to kiss him. Zayn felt arousal stirring in his stomach again as their naked bodies brushed together under the sheets. But he smiled at Liam and curled closer to breathe him in.

 

“It was such a terrible crush that I used to dream my boyfriend would sing ‘Beautiful Soul’ to me one day. My high school boyfriend laughed in my face at the idea and I never brought it up again,” Zayn mumbled with some anxiety in his stomach. So much of his life had been clouded with insecurities and anxieties, especially when on the receiving end of hate, discrimination or plain bullying most of high school. He’d started to close himself up. But these short few weeks with Liam had been so surreal. He had never felt so safe and secure. Never felt this much trust.

 

“Beautiful Soul is a _great_ song. You deserve to have it sung to you every day. And Jesse McCartney was a hottie in his prime. You always had good taste, baby,” Liam said and cupped Zayn’s face to sprinkle kisses over his lips.

 

“Are you implying that I have good taste because I’m dating you?” Zayn teased and rolled over on top of Liam.

 

“Yeah. I’d safely rate myself a 9 out of 10,” Liam said with a wide grin and tickled his fingers under Zayn’s chin.

 

“You’re wrong on that. You’re a 10 out of 10 in my eyes,” Zayn murmured and watched Liam’s eyes crinkle as he smiled so widely.

 

“Such a softie,” Liam laughed and tugged Zayn back onto the bed so he could roll over and kiss him breathless.

 

“What about your celeb crush?” Zayn asked as he curled around Liam this time, spooning him.

 

“Hmm. So many I can’t even remember. Something that does stand out though, was a very strong crush on Daniel Radcliffe during the Harry Potter days. I was obsessed,” Liam replied.

 

“Oh wow,” Zayn laughed. “I’d bet good money you’re a Gryffindor.”

 

“I am,” Liam confirmed with a grin. “Bet my life you’re a Ravenclaw?”  


“Wow. Liam Payne. Spot fucking on,” Zayn replied with a laugh. He was jostled when Liam turned around abruptly and just stared at him. “What?” Zayn asked, suddenly self-conscious, and blinked at Liam. Did he snort while laughing? Did he do something annoying?

 

“Your laugh… this is so fucking cheesy but your laugh is possibly the best sound I’ve ever heard,” Liam murmured and took Zayn’s chin between his fingers and kissed him.

 

“What? No way. My best friend says it sounds like a dying cat,” Zayn said with a small smile.

 

“What the hell?” Liam laughed lightly. “No way. It sounds like a bell. So musical. And your smile. Jesus Christ. The first time I saw you at the bar, you smiled at one of your friends and I swear I almost fell over. Started crushing hard right then and there. Your smile is unbelievable, Zayn.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said, a little flabbergasted. “Your smile is even more breathtaking. Not to steal your story but when I was crushing on the cute bartender it was mostly obsessing over his gorgeous smile. That smile you flash every night at every customer as you serve drinks and it made me fall hard. Still does.”  


“Such a flirt,” Liam said, mimicking Zayn’s words from earlier.

 

“I can flirt very well,” Zayn murmured and climbed on top of Liam to kiss him deeply. “Make you forget your name and everything about yourself.”

 

“You already do, baby,” Liam said as his voice turned deep and eyes turned hazy.

 

Zayn smiled and ran his hands along Liam’s bare chest and up into his hair. He tangled his fingers through the other boy’s hair and leaned down to kiss him again. Liam’s hands drifted down to cup his ass and Zayn moaned softly into his mouth. For the second time that night, they lost themselves in each other’s bodies.

 

 

**

 

“But of today is your day off, why do we have to be here? Why can’t we curl up in bed and watch How I Met Your Mother and eat pizza?”

 

“Because all of our friends are here and it’s Saturday night, and we’re gonna hang out and have some drinks and listen to some music.”

 

Zayn pouted and curled closer to Liam who grinned and bent to kiss his nose. They were walking into the bar, their bar, Aces while holding hands. Zayn had just wanted a quiet night in with Liam at his apartment but the boy had convinced him to go out. He usually loved hanging out with friends at Aces on weekends and listening to the live music, live music that sometimes included Liam and his band. But tonight Zayn had just wanted his boyfriend all to himself. He’d compromise though because he and Liam had spent all of Friday holed up as well.

 

“There they are!”  


Zayn smiled as Louis waved them over from their usual booth on the right side of the bar. Their friends Soniya and Tyler were there too. Liam’s friends and bandmates Niall, Josh and Lauren sat at the booth as well and already seemed comfortable with Zayn’s friends. Zayn hip checked Louis further into the booth and then fell down into the empty spot. Liam sat across from him beside Niall and Zayn smiled at him. He tangled his feet with Liam’s below the table and winked at him. Liam grinned and tapped Zayn’s foot with his own.

 

“The service here is so fucking slow when you’re not working, Liam,” Louis said with a groan and reached over to take Liam’s hand. “I will help orchestrate your breakup with Zayn if you can come back to working more shifts.”

 

“Shut up asshole,” Zayn said and smacked Louis’ head.

 

“I’ll pass, Louis,” Liam laughed. “And FYI, I work less shifts now because of my insane class schedule and work load. Not because of Zayn. Although I’d quit my job to keep this cutie-pie around.”

 

Everyone started cooing and Zayn flushed bright red. Liam reached over the table and tangled their fingers together. “Back at ya sweetie-pie,” Zayn mumbled and contained his bright grin. Liam could barely contain his smile and he lifted Zayn’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

 

“Liam, don’t we have to…?” Niall asked vaguely with a much too-wide grin.

 

“Yeah we have to,” Liam replied with a bright smile. He winked at Zayn and then got up from the table to walk away. Zayn looked after them confusedly but Niall just winked at him and followed Liam. Lauren and Josh downed their beers and followed their friends.

 

“What’s going on?” Soniya asked.

 

“No idea,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Baby, this one’s for you.”

 

Zayn’s head snapped to the front of the room and he noticed that Liam was on stage, right in front of the mic. Niall was on guitar, Josh on drums and Lauren was also on bass. Liam winked in Zayn’s direction and Zayn felt his whole body flush. But what happened next made it deepen even more. The opening beat to Jesse McCartney’s ‘Beautiful Soul’ played and Zayn almost passed out. The room cheered and clapped and Zayn covered his face with the oversized sleeves of the hoodie he wore.

 

“I don’t want another pretty face, I don’t want just anyone to hold. I don’t want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,” Liam sang with a smile as he looked right at Zayn.

 

“Oh my fucking God,” Zayn croaked as his body shook.

 

“He’s singing your song,” Louis gasped and then grinned at Zayn. “Fuck, Zayn. Now you gotta marry him.”

 

“I know that you are something special. To you, I’d be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you’ll see the heart in me,” Liam’s voice got louder and clearer as the room cheered him on. But his eyes were locked with Zayn. And Zayn couldn’t look away. He stared back owlishly, cheeks pink and mouth agape. How had Liam remembered what Zayn had said about this song in passing two nights ago?

 

“I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul, yeah.” Liam’s voice was amazing as he hit a perfect high note. He was looking at Zayn with so much fond on his face, that Zayn felt his face stretch into a blinding grin, tears pricking his eyes.

 

“Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don’t want to waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know that you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide,” Liam was belting out the words with a wide grin on his face. Zayn mouthed ‘you’re crazy’ to him and Liam laughed a little before singing the chorus again for the last time and finishing off to a deafening applause. Many in the bar knew the band because of how often they played, and how popular they were, so loud cheers and yells of ‘Liam’ filled the air.

 

Zayn couldn’t help himself and shot up from his seat to run to the stage. Liam hopped down with a smile and laughed in surprise as Zayn threw himself onto the brown-haired boy. Liam caught him in response and Zayn attacked him with kisses. Loud hoots and whistles sounded behind them but Zayn ignored it all.

 

“You’re crazy Liam Payne!” Zayn laughed and cupped Liam’s face to look into his eyes. Liam’s eyes sparkled as brightly as his smile and Zayn felt his heart soar. God. It hit Zayn like a punch to the gut that he was falling in _love_ with this boy.

 

“Told you that you deserve to have this song sung to you every day. Those other dudes were idiots to think otherwise,” Liam said and kissed Zayn.

 

“Their loss,” Zayn said breathlessly and kissed back desperately.

 

“Their fucking loss indeed,” Liam replied with a grin and squeezed Zayn in his arms and swooped in for another kiss which made Zayn laugh brightly.

 

“Liam if you’re done kissing Zayn’s pretty face off, we’ve got a set to complete,” Lauren said with a grin into the mic. Zayn looked over a little deliriously and blushed as he realized Liam’s band was waiting with grins.

 

“Sorry,” Zayn said quickly and kissed Liam with a smile and then hopped down from his arms.

 

“Hey,” Liam said with a mischievous grin and took Zayn’s hand to kiss it. “Wanna join me and sign a song?”

 

“What?” Zayn said in surprise.

 

“Yeah! You put your songs on YouTube for the world to hear but I’ve never seen you do it live. You’ve got fans. And we’d like to hear you,” Liam said and drew Zayn into the circle of his arms to peck his lips.

 

“Oh. Fans,” Zayn murmured with a grin and snaked his arms around Liam’s neck. “I’d say you’re more of a groupie.”

 

“Oh for sure,” Liam agreed and grinned widely. “If you were on tour, I’d be sneaking into your hotel room every night.”

 

Zayn giggled and shook his head. He bit his lip in contemplation and looked around the bar. It shouldn’t be too difficult? This bar was his second home, all the people in here were students and majority were regulars like him so nothing new. Plus singing with Liam was a secret desire he’d been harbouring for a while.

 

“All right. But I pick the song,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Done,” Liam responded eagerly.

 

“The song I showed you the other day… you think you can do the drums again? It was kinda hot,” Zayn murmured and toyed with the edges of Liam’s jacket.

 

“Easy. Let’s do it,” Liam said and held his hand out for a fist bump which Zayn gave with a grin. Liam hopped on stage and explained what they were doing to his band who took a few minutes to find the music online and look it over. When they were ready to go Liam nodded at Zayn and then seated himself behind the drums. Zayn bit his lip on a grin as he admired Liam. Why he didn’t play the drums more often when he looked this good doing it blew Zayn’s mind.

 

Zayn took his place at the mic and grinned in Louis and his friends direction who were cheering him on. Then the drums started and Zayn looked back at Liam who winked at him with a smile. The song was something he’d suggested to Liam a few days ago when they’d been talking about their favourite artists and now he couldn’t help but realize how true the song was to his current condition. Current feelings for Liam.

 

“Beep beep oh look now there goes my phone and once again I’m just hoping it’s a text from you. It ain’t right, read your messages twice, thrice, four times a night it’s true. Every day I patiently wait, feeling like a fool but I do anyway. Nothing can feel as sweet and as real, as knowing I wasn’t waiting in vain.” Zayn sang with his hands wrapped around the mic and butterflies in his stomach. Singing alone in a studio and putting it onto YouTube was one thing. But in front of a live audience while the person he associated the lyrics with played the drums behind him was a different thing.

 

“Maybe it’s true, I’m caught up on you. Maybe there’s a chance that you’re stuck on me too,” Zayn looked back at Liam who was grinning at him and the boy raised his eyebrows. Zayn grinned back and turned away to hide his pink cheeks. “Maybe I’m wrong, and it’s all in my head. Maybe we’re afraid of words we both haven’t said.”

 

Zayn couldn’t help look back at Liam again as Lauren went into the bass guitar solo. Liam kissed his drum stick briefly and pointed it at Zayn with a grin before going back to playing. Zayn rolled his eyes and turned around to sing even more loudly and confidently. “Like I really want you, I think I need you, baby I miss you, I’m thinking of you. And maybe it’s true, I’m caught up on you, maybe there’s a chance that you’re stuck on me too. So maybe I’m wrong and it’s all in my head. Maybe we’re afraid of words we both haven’t said.”

 

Zayn took the mic out of its stand and turned back to sing directly at Liam who was already mouthing along to the words with a massive grin. “Maybe it’s true, I’m caught up on you. Maybe I’m wrong. Baby I miss you.”

 

The song ended and Zayn stood still, grinning at Liam, who got up from the drums and swopped Zayn into his arms to kiss him. People were cheering and clapping and Zayn couldn’t help laugh against Liam’s lips.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, Zayn Malik!” Liam said into the mic with a proud grin and Zayn hid his face in Liam’s neck with a smile and flushed cheeks. Yeah. He was in love with this boy.

 

 

**

 

“My hair just won’t cooperate today.”

 

Zayn frowned at his image in the viewfinder and tugged his fingers through his hair in frustration. He’d sat down in his office with the camera and ring light ready to go so he could film a casual life update video since he hadn’t done one in a while, but his hair was going every which way. Zayn groaned and looked up when he heard a chuckle. Liam was leaning against the wall in just pajama bottoms and sipping coffee out of Zayn’s favourite Captain America mug.

 

“Something funny, babe?” Zayn asked with a small glare.

 

“Just how you’re frustrated over nothing. Your hair is literally perfect, you are literally perfect, and you need to stop messing around and just film your video. Louis will be over in an hour and you know he’ll just distract you,” Liam said with a smile. He set his cup aside and walked over to Zayn to stroke his hair. “You are utterly adorable and sexy in the most perfectly balanced way. And I love you. Now start filming before I do it for you.”

 

Zayn’s heart skipped a beat when Liam said those three words. Those three words they had said to each other just two days ago but they still hit him with such force. They had come out so naturally while they had both been lazing on the sofa of Liam’s frat house. They just came out and felt more real than anything. When Liam had responded the same way Zayn had felt, he’d begun to think of why he hadn’t confessed earlier. But even then, they were just three weeks in and so God-damn in love. He could just hear Louis’ words from yesterday when the boy had said, “honey you’re gonna marry this boy,” and he felt warm. Liam had so quickly become his world. It was unreal.

 

“Love you too jaan,” Zayn murmured and Liam’s face brightened even more.

 

“Cutie-pie,” Liam mumbled as he kissed Zayn. “Now show me how you film.”

 

“You wanna join?” Zayn asked coyly and Liam just laughed and shook his head.

 

“Your fans are already on my case from one grainy concert photo and one shot in a vlog and they will doxx me completely if I come in a video,” Liam said with a laugh. Zayn smiled back because he knew Liam meant no harm. The other boy had praised his videos many times since he started watching. Liam was just nervous about all the attention and Zayn wanted to protect this relationship for as long as he could.

 

“You’re right. Wanna watch me film though?” Zayn asked and hit record on his camera as Liam moved away to sit on the armchair across the room.

 

“Most definitely. I’ve always wanted to know what the behind the scenes of YouTube videos are like. How scripted y’all are,” Liam said in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh shut up babe,” Zayn said with more fond than he intended. “But you can come to the studio with me next week when I film my podcast with Harry Styles as a guest. We’re covering the Zodiac Killer conspiracies due to popular request. And then Harry is doing my makeup for his channel.”  


“Nice,” Liam laughed. “I’m definitely there.”

 

“Kay now shush!” Zayn said with a small glare at Liam. The other boy pretended to zip his lips and Zayn smiled and blew him a kiss before turning to his camera.

 

“Hullo everyone!” Zayn said with a bright grin at the camera. “Welcome back to my channel.”

 

 

**

 

 

“At least half the questions were asking me if I had a new boyfriend. Jeez.”

 

“Well the other half wanted to know when you’re releasing your next song.”

 

“One of those questions was you.”

  
  
Zayn turned and gave Liam an exasperated smile and the boy shrugged with a grin. It was much later that night and they were in Zayn’s kitchen preparing a small dinner. Louis and Niall had just left and not wanting to go out, Zayn had suggested staying in and making dinner. He knew Liam could make a delicious Bolognese so after some pouting and promises of blowjobs in the shower, he’d gotten Liam to make the pasta while Zayn prepared a salad.

 

“Yeah well I wanna hear this new song,” Liam replied and flicked Zayn’s nose. “You’ve been recording since around Valentine’s. Why the delay in uploading it?”

 

“Cus it’s about you,” Zayn mumbled and focused on chopping the cucumber in his hand.

 

“Sorry? Didn’t hear you,” Liam said and took the knife away. “It’s about who?”

 

“You,” Zayn replied with a sigh and went over to the sink to wash his hands. “It’s called ‘Common’ and it’s about you. I wrote it when I was already head over heels but we hadn’t said I love you yet. And I’m scared to release it to people ‘cus it’s so personal.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam said gently and hugged him from behind. Liam pressed soft kisses to his neck and rocked him side to side. Zayn sighed in contentment and let his body relax back into Liam. “If I didn’t think I was the luckiest human being on this planet already, I think it even more now. Now if you don’t sing me that song I’ll riot.”

 

Zayn laughed and turned around to playfully wack Liam. The other boy smiled but then his face turned serious and he connected his forehead to Zayn’s and circled his arms around Zayn’s waist. Zayn felt his heart race because he was so terribly in love with the feeling of Liam’s strong arms around him.

 

“I love you, you angel,” Liam murmured and kissed the tip of Zayn’s nose. “Your songs are incredible and beautiful. The fact that you’re not out singing to sold out stadiums blows my mind. But no matter what, I am your biggest fan. And I will love any song you write. And to be the subject of one is an honour. I love you so much.”

 

“Love you more,” Zayn whispered back and leaned up to press his lips to Liam’s. The other boy groaned softly and took Zayn’s waist to press him against the counter top. They kissed breathlessly for a few minutes until Zayn moved back with a smile. He cupped Liam’s face and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’ll sing you the song after dinner. And then you’ll take me to bed and fuck me until I forget my name. Sound good?” Zayn said in a soft voice and Liam’s eyes darkened. Liam pressed his face into Zayn’s neck and kissed the spot before nipping it lightly.

 

“Nothing I’d love to do more than that,” Liam murmured and pressed his lips to Zayn’s again.

 

“Nothing I love more than you,” Zayn said in reply and wrapped his arms around Liam to lose himself in the kiss.

 

 

**

 

 

“Hi guys.”

 

Zayn smiled hesitantly at the front camera of his phone and cleared his throat. It had been a full 24 hours since the livestream where Liam had been doing his makeup and they hadn’t realized it was still on at the end when they started making out and got ready to almost tear their clothes off. The comments had been insane and mostly just screams and keyboard smashes. But Zayn had been so embarrassed that he’d just shut it off and then not addressed his fans for a full day.

 

 By now the video was all over Twitter, YouTube and Instagram. He couldn’t stop it from spreading. But after a full day of feeling anxious, Liam had made him realize that they hadn’t done anything wrong and had just been kissing, fully clothed, and had realized before it went south. He should just address it head on and move on with his life. He’d decided to not keep secrets and now that Liam was introduced to his fans, what was too hide.

 

“I’m sorry that I went completely off the radar after yesterday’s incident,” Zayn said slowly and realized about three thousand people were already watching his Instagram live with more pouring in. “As you already know, my livestream yesterday with Liam didn’t end so smoothly. I want to apologize for not realizing it was still on when Liam and I… well you know… got distracted.”

 

Zayn paused and smiled at a comment that said ‘why are you apologizing? You guys are in love and it’s so cute.’ That was true. Why was he apologizing? For kissing his boyfriend and being a tad inappropriate? But he didn’t do it on purpose.

 

“I realized that being embarrassed and hiding out wasn’t helping the situation. It happened. So what? If you couldn’t tell already, I’m kinda obsessed with my boyfriend,” Zayn grinned at the camera.

 

“And I’m high-key obsessed with this cutie as well,” Liam said as he dropped down beside Zayn with an apple in his hand and kissed Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Yeah and I kinda blame Liam. I hadn’t even shut the livestream off yet and he attacked me,” Zayn said teasingly. Liam stared with his mouth slightly agape and flicked Zayn’s head.

 

“Anyways. Will you guys please tell Zayn that he’s stressing out for no reason? So we started making out a little without knowing the camera was on. No big deal right? Our families laughed at it as well,” Liam said with a smile and dropped his head to Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“And there’s no way I can stop it from spreading on the internet so I’ve decided to just let it be, and move forward,” Zayn said with a sigh and dropped his head against Liam’s. “How’d you guys find his makeup skills by the way? We haven’t even addressed that yet.”

 

The comments praising Liam poured in and Zayn smiled. Bringing Liam on screen had been a great decision because now he didn’t have to be careful about filming around Liam and editing him out. They could be relaxed and natural and his audience loved Liam.

 

“What video will you guys do next?” Liam read aloud as he chewed his apple. “It’s up to Zayn. I’m happy with anything. Filming with him is loads of fun.”

 

Zayn looked down at Liam who was smiling at him but there was a playfulness in his eyes. After Zayn had been freaking out all day yesterday about the livestream incident, Liam had decided it would be fun to tease him about how they looked good on camera and should think about filming themselves in the bedroom for real. It made Zayn’s stomach heat up. But he wouldn’t admit it just yet. Zayn glared at Liam and shoved him away a little making the other boy snicker.

 

“Yeah this idiot will be back soon. Perhaps I’ll do his makeup or we’ll do a song cover together,” Zayn replied and regained his composure.

 

“Or like someone suggested on Twitter, we could switch lives for a day and Zayn could try living life as an Engineering student for a day and go to my lectures and I could try going to his Digital Arts classes or even try doing a vlog for a day,” Liam said and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulders to pull him close and kiss his head. Zayn smiled at the idea and leaned back against Liam’s chest. The comments pouring in seemed excited about the idea as well.

 

“Anna99 really wants to see you take over my channel for the day,” Zayn hummed and scratched Liam’s scruffy jaw. “I’d love to see it too.”

 

“Why not?” Liam said and drummed his fingers on Zayn’s shoulder. “Would be cool.”

 

“Well seems like we’ve got the next video planned guys,” Zayn said over a yawn. “Now I have to go edit my last podcast video and Liam needs to get off his butt and study for his Biochem… analysis… quantum… something exam.”

 

Liam looked at him with scrunched brows and then started laughing. “Process Dynamics, baby.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Zayn teased and smiled angelically. Liam shook his head and kissed Zayn’s forehead before waving at the phone camera and wandering off. “Bye guys. I’ll see ya Sunday when I upload my video. For those of you who have exams like us, good luck. Love you!”

 

Zayn shut off his phone and quietly got up to follow Liam where the boy had disappeared into their shared office/study room. They both had desks in there and loads of room to study, plus a massive bookshelf on one wall. This was technically the guest bedroom but they’d both agreed that a study space was more important. Although when they were in here together it was hard to focus because half the time they ended up having singing competitions or making out on any one of the desks.

 

Creeping into the room, Zayn could hear Liam humming under his breath as he powered his MacBook on and started flipping through his massive textbook. Zayn walked over quietly and then swiftly straddled Liam in his desk chair. Liam was surprised for a brief second before he stabilized Zayn with hands on his hips and smiled at him.

 

“What can I do for you cutie-pie?” Liam asked and squeezed Zayn’s face fondly.

 

“About that tape you mentioned earlier,” Zayn said coyly and rubbed his hands up Liam’s biceps.

 

“Ahhh,” Liam said and smirked a little. “Yes. What about it?”

 

“Would you be interested in recording it with me?” Zayn asked with a small smile and rubbed his thumb over Liam’s lips. Liam caught Zayn’s thumb in his mouth and bit it gently.

 

“Were my hints not obvious enough?” Liam asked with a grin and rubbed his hand up the back of Zayn’s shirt. “You look _so_ good on camera, baby. Something I’ve noticed since I first saw your videos. Of course my mind would wander there as well.”

 

“You’re kind of filthy Liam Payne,” Zayn said with a smirk. “Been thinking about making a sex tape with me since you watched my innocent PG-13 YouTube videos?”

 

“Your videos may be innocent but _you_ are not, Mr.-tie-me-to-the-bed-and-blindfold-me-before-fucking-me,” Liam said and waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn mumbled. “If anyone competes with my kinky quotient it’s you, sweetheart. Now you wanna make that video or not?”

 

“Mhm,” Liam affirmed and pulled Zayn closer till they were a breath apart from kissing. “Dying to.”

 

“Should have asked sooner,” Zayn whispered and moved his face so close that his eyelashes tickled Liam’s face. “My answer would have always been yes. Not gonna lie, the reason I’ve been so conflicted over the livestream is because seeing you pin me down so easily like that on video and then kissing me, turned me on more than I’d like to admit. A full video would set me on fire.” Zayn closed the gap and kissed Liam slowly, but passionately.

 

“Jesus, baby,” Liam murmured. “When you say things like that –”

 

“I know,” Zayn said and smiled knowingly. “Now if you got a B+ on your exam rather an A, would you mind?”

 

“Fuck the exam,” Liam said and pulled Zayn close to kiss him again and the dark-haired boy laughed.

 

“My camera is in the living room,” Zayn whispered and bit his lip as he stared at Liam. The other boy’s lips spread in a smile and his eyes glinted mischievously again.

 

“Meet you in the bedroom,” Liam murmured and kissed Zayn quickly before depositing him on the desk and disappearing to get the camera. Zayn grinned and rushed off to the bedroom. Sometimes, mistakes created some amazing situations in the end. Unbelievably amazing.

 

 

**

 

 

_“Your name is Zayn right?”_

_“How did you know?”_

__  
  
Liam smiled at the confusion on the dark-haired boy’s face. The latter had been sitting hunched over on a bar stool in the practically empty bar  as Liam wiped down the counter. Some asshole Zayn had been with had stormed out earlier after spewing some shit and Liam had wanted to punch the dude in the face. But it gave him the confidence to approach the gorgeous hazel-eyed boy he’d been admiring and thinking about for months.

_“You don’t remember the party? We danced together and you uh- you vomited on me,” Liam said and smiled at Zayn who flushed a deep red colour._

_“Oh I thought you may have recognized me from YouTube- wait- what party?” Zayn asked as his eyes widened and he stared at Liam._

_“Beta Theta Pi party… few days ago. You were pretty drunk, so you probably don’t remember,” Liam said with a gentle smile and deposited a glass of water in front of Zayn. “I’m Li – ”_

_“Liam Payne,” Zayn blurted and then blushed again. Liam realized he was a little bit in love with that blush. “I know. You’re on our football team. Everyone in this bar seems to know that but I became aware fairly recently.”_

_“Ah,” Liam said and smiled at Zayn as the boy fiddled with his water. “You said you make YouTube videos?”_  
  
Zayn nodded and smiled hesitantly, like he was nervous to broach the topic. “Been doing it for a few years. Song covers, murder mystery podcasts, vlogs. Kind of a mess. But I’m also a junior in Digital Arts at UCLA.”

_“I figured you were an Arts student. This bar is pretty much full of just the Arts students on the daily,” Liam laughed and leaned his arms on the bar to get closer to Zayn. The other boy blinked slowly and Liam realized he had a freckle in his eye. It was striking._

_“Would it be possible for you to erase that party when I vomited on you from memory? And can we try this again?” Zayn said with a shaky laugh._

_“Of course. Hi, I’m Liam,” Liam said with a grin and stuck his hand out. Zayn giggled and his nose scrunched up making Liam’s heart burst. That smile had been undoing him since he first saw it._

_“Hi, I’m Zayn,” Zayn replied softly._

_“So Zayn. What brings you here tonight?” Liam asked, keeping up the same tone._

_“Well, I thought it was for a date. But turns out some guys are just complete dicks. Now I’m contemplating if I should ride the singles train for a while or cave in and ask out the hot bartender I’ve been crushing on for months,” Zayn said the last part in a rushed voice and Liam froze a little._

_“Really?” Liam asked with a growing smile. This had to be a dream. “What if I said that I want you to ask out the hot bartender because word on the block is that he’s been crushing on you even longer than that.”_

_“Is that so,” Zayn said and licked his lips nervously, his hands fidgeting on the bar-top. “You wouldn’t happen to know when he gets off his shift would you?”_

_“One hour,” Liam murmured and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Zayn’s. Was it possible that they seemed more golden than hazel?_  
  


 

_“Okay. I can fit in a round of shots in that time,” Zayn said and smiled widely._

_“Nope,” Liam replied with a grin and set another water in front of Zayn._

_“Rude,” Zayn pouted but then sipped on his water slowly. “Do you wanna know something? A month ago you were serving me and my friends drinks and we were in our usual booth back in the corner and you made a How I Met Your Mother reference about us having a usual booth and all. That night I almost worked up the courage to ask you out because I love that show.”_

_“I wish you had,” Liam replied. “But it’s never too late. And you wanna know something? I love that show too.”_  
  


 

_Zayn grinned back at him and Liam felt something flip inside him. Is this what angels looked like? “So do I,” Zayn murmured back as his eyes blinked slowly._

_“You already said that,” Liam said with a soft laugh._

_“So I did,” Zayn replied slowly. Liam grinned and moved away to serve a customer who was sat down on the end of the bar. The next hour stretched on painfully like that. He served the last few straggling customers and talked with Zayn in between. Listening to the boy talk and witnessing his gorgeous smiles made Liam’s head spin. As the hour inched closer to midnight- closing-  Liam became more and warm with anticipation. The way Zayn’s eyes kept flitting to his watch indicated he felt the same._

_Without even being asked, Zayn stayed and helped Liam close down. The proximity of their bodies, the heat of Zayn’s skin as they brushed each other while wiping down counters and counting money, and the eagerness in their eyes whenever they locked gazes was killing him. But finally, everything was shut down, surfaces were gleaming, money was locked away and the security system was on. Liam shut the door to the bar and turned around in the alley behind the building to face Zayn. The raven-haired boy was leaning against the brick wall behind Liam and watching him intently as he chewed his lip raw. Liam watched him for a few seconds and then took a step forward._

_“How many drinks did you have tonight?” Liam asked in a low voice._

_“You served me,” Zayn replied softly as his lips curved up._

_“Just the one vodka tonic then?” Liam asked and Zayn nodded. “Good.”_

_Zayn smiled at him in a way that made Liam’s entire body feel like it was heating up inside out. Liam moved right up to the other boy and placed a hand on the brick wall beside his head, his other hand holding Zayn’s hip. “You are… insanely beautiful,” Liam murmured and Zayn just let out a soft sound before he took the front of Liam’s leather jacket and pulled him close to connect their lips._

_The sounds of the city outside the alley drowned away. It was like a bubble went up around them. All Liam could see, hear and feel was Zayn. Zayn and his warm body, his cologne, his whimpers, his soft lips and his hands in Liam’s hair._

_“Zayn,” Liam murmured and moved back to press their foreheads together._

_“Am I dreaming?” Zayn whispered. Liam smiled because he felt the same way. But he shook his head at Zayn and moved back in more confidently to kiss him again. This time there was more urgency in their lips and hands as Liam pressed Zayn against the wall and licked inside his mouth. Zayn’s hands were roaming down Liam’s body and he reached into his pocket to pull something out. Liam moved back confused when he noticed Zayn had pulled Liam’s car keys out from his pocket._

_“Where is your car parked?” Zayn asked with a grin and dark eyes. Liam couldn’t help the smirk that covered his face and he leaned forward to kiss Zayn again a few times._

_“Around the corner,” Liam replied and took Zayn’s hand. “Come on.”_

_Zayn smiled eagerly and let Liam lead him. Liam felt like his world was spinning right now. But the only thing that made sense was Zayn. Something about his eyes and warm presence beside Liam made him feel calm. Like everything made sense in his world. Like the missing pieces of his puzzle had just come together._

_**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked part two as well!!!
> 
> Songs mentioned:  
> -Favourite Entertainer (fic title) : Zayn Malik himself  
> -Beautiful Soul: Jesse McCartney  
> -Maybe: Jay Sean (so underrated but such a good song omg)  
> -Common: Mr. Malik again
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!! Love you :) 
> 
> p.s. any immmom readers here wondering why my stupid ass is uploading this instead of immmom cus its been like two months, im sorry but listen... the chapter is already past 100 pages and only halfway done.. im getting there... i promise!!. LOVE YOU :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked chapter one it's literally from a year ago and may still have grammatical errors that I never went back to check lmao. Anyways, this is a completely random AU but it was a nice distraction. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. don't have anything nice to say? Don't say anything at all. it's that simple :)


End file.
